


Finding Balance

by Darlingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingheart/pseuds/Darlingheart
Summary: When an outside element threatens war a new balance must be found to keep the peace, bringing together the magical elements, including friends, enemies and unknowns, to work together.Or: what happens if Bellamy, Clarke et al all have magical powers?





	Finding Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is something quite different for me and I was nervous to post it but figured it's only a fic and it's always good to try new things, so here you go.

Clarke had never met a fire mage before.

It wasn’t actually that strange, Elements tended to stick with their own signs. Plus she was notoriously anti-social. Most water mages were. But she had a few friends who socialised among The Four, as it was known, and one of them needed her help.

Clarke didn’t have many friends – she could count them on one hand – but the ones she did have she’d do anything for. Which was how she’d ended up in cold room listening to a fire mage disparage her.

“I told you I know a water.” He says without sparing her a glance.

“And I told you I know this one. I trust this one.”

Clarke didn’t know the dark haired man in front of her but she knew Raven, and right now, the Earth mage, was looking decidedly firey, the famous Reyes temper swirling to the surface.

The dark haired man glowered at Clarke once again, which was unfortunate because it didn’t make him any less handsome, but then he gave Raven a tiny nod before collapsing into the seat opposite Clarke.

“We’re just waiting on Monty and then I’ll explain,” Raven says lightly, sitting down on the side of the table between Clarke and Bellamy.

“Oh good, Monty, I was wondering.” Clarke replies with a smile.

“Green, really?” the man says at the same time,

“Will you shut up and trust me Blake.” Raven sighs, just as the door opened.

“Sorry, sorry, lost track of time.” Monty smiles, breezing in. 

Raven stands to give Monty a hug, Clarke follows her lead but the man merely smirks.

A smirk that quickly fell off his face and found its way onto hers as Monty wrapped the man in a bear hug and said, “Come off it Bellamy, don’t pretend you’re too impressive for a hug. I was there last month when you and Miller drank your body weight in liquor and needed to be floated home.”

“Oh that sounds like a story.” Raven laughs.

“For another time.” The man, Bellamy, grinned at her.

“Bellamy Blake?” Clarke asked as they all took their seats, again.

The Blake siblings were legendary, mostly because mages weren’t meant to have siblings. It was a solitary role. Only two were known of, and she was sitting in front of one half of them.

“Yes.” He says coldly, “And who might you be…?”

“You’ve never met?” Monty asked incredulously, “But you’re both –“

Before he could elaborate on what they both were Raven cuts in:

“Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake.” She waves between them.

“Oh no way,” he starts, glaring fire at Clarke “I am not doing anything with the ice princess.”

Clarke met his glare, where his was fire, hers was pure ice. 

The ice princess moniker didn’t surprise her. Her parents weren’t exactly royalty but they both had been on the Magic Council, representing water. It was an unprecedented, and ultimately deadly move, two partners of the same sign could unbalance things, but Abby and Jake had worked together for so long no one thought it would be an issue. They were wrong.

“Fine by me.” Clarke scowls, before adding to Raven. “I know another fire sign who can step in.”

“That seems unlikely,” Bellamy smirks.

“It is like working with fucking children.” Raven sighs.

Raven pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. She began to pace around the room, Clarke looked down at the table guiltily, but before she could say anything Bellamy spoke.

“Reyes, I’m listening, tell me why you brought us here.”

The words weren’t an apology but the tone was conciliatory.

“I’m sorry too. I assume that’s what he was trying to say. I’m in. Tell us what you need.” Clarke adds, smirking at the glower Bellamy throws her way.

“I have nothing to be sorry for but it seems like the theme, so sorry universe.” Monty shrugs, earning a bark of laughter out of Raven and a wry grin from Bellamy.

“You know how I hear things?” Raven starts, not waiting for any of them to do anything more than nod before continuing, “Well, I heard that Day and Night met.”

That gets the attention of the room.

“What kind of meeting?” Monty asks.

“My source wasn’t certain, but,” Raven pauses and glances quickly at Clarke, “Lexa was there.”

“Shit.” Clarke says.

“Lexa?” Bellamy asks.

“You probably know her as the Night Commander.” Raven tells him.

“The Night Commander is a woman?” Bellamy asks, surprised.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke snaps.

Thankfully Raven is also glaring at him, “yeah Blake, I’m surprised at you. Why wouldn’t The Commander be a woman?”

“I don’t mean it like that,” Bellamy says, rolling his eyes. “Come on Reyes, I’m friends with you I know you’re a badass, not to mention you do know my sister.”

Raven grins at that.

“I just meant the things I’ve heard about the Night Commander are pretty ruthless. I just assumed a man.”

Clarke opens her mouth, but Bellamy adds, “which I know was wrong,” before she can say anything.

“She wouldn’t meet with just anyone.” Monty says thoughtfully steering them back on topic.

“He’s right. If Lexa was there, my guess is it would have to be the Day Commander.” Clarke says, and adds, “Luna.”

“You seem to know a lot about Night and Day, princess.” Bellamy says sarcastically.

“Raven isn’t the only one who hears things.” She shrugs.

“Yes, I bet having the ear of the council is very useful.” He snaps with heat in his words.

“Oh yeah, it’s just the best.” Clarke snarks, “They let me in on all of their top secret meetings and definitely don’t hold it against me and my mother that half of them died in an icy flood.”

Bellamy actually looks guilty at that, but it flashes across his face quickly and is replaced by a bland expression almost instantly.

“Lets get back on topic, shall we,” Monty tries gently, “Did you hear anything about why they were meeting?”

“Well,” Raven starts looking slightly awkward, “it was kind of about that.”

“They’re going to make a play for the council. Now it’s weakened.” Clarke sighs.

“I don’t know for sure…” Raven trails off.

“But it’s what I’d do.” Bellamy adds.

“Me too.” Clarke supplies, not missing the inquisitive look that Bellamy gives her.

“Assuming you’re right, what’s that got to do with us?” Monty asks.

Raven stops her pacing and comes back over to the table, she doesn’t sit yet, just looks between them all. But Clarke has been Raven’s friend for a long time and she knows how her brilliant mind works.

“You want to form a new council.” Clarke guesses wearily.

“Damn right I do, Griffin.” Raven beams at her, sitting back down.

“Are you insane?” Bellamy asks sounding amused more than anything.

“It’s been suggested,” Raven smirks, “but no. Look, right now there are only four surviving council members.”

“Three. My mother isn’t active.” Clarke says softly.

“And they don’t even make up all the Elements, do they?" Monty asks, "What do they have?” 

“Two Earth, one Air and if we’re counting my mother, which we shouldn’t, one Water.”

“Exactly, they’re weak.”

“They’re not weak, Reyes, they’re decimated. You know as well as I do that without any Fire balance, Night and Day would just roll over them.” Bellamy says.

“Which is why I want us to form our own council, strong enough to face off any attack.”

They are all silent, thinking over what Raven has just proposed.

Clarke knows what Raven is saying makes sense. The Sect – as Day and Night are known – and The Elements have an uneasy truce but that is based on nothing more than they fact that they’re all too strong to do anything other than totally destroy civilisation. With the Magic Council in it’s current state, The Sect could declare war and divide the Elements. Earth and Air would go to the Day. Water and Fire to the Night.

“Say that I don’t think this is a terrible idea, why us?” Bellamy asks eventually breaking the silence.

“It’s a good question. Council members typically have to be over 45 to be in total control of their powers.” Clarke adds, feeling a small well of satisfaction at Bellamy’s confusion that she agreed with him.

“Well, you two.” Raven smirks looking between Bellamy and Clarke.

“Huh?”

“We don’t even know each other.” Bellamy says.

“No, but you’re two of the most powerful of your elements I’ve ever known.” Raven says, “And Monty is the only Air I trust.”

“Aww, thanks Raven. You’re pretty awesome yourself,” Monty grins back at her.

Clarke for her part is just staring at Bellamy. She’s heard the stories about the Blake siblings and their power, everyone has, and she knows she’s powerful enough. But are they both really so powerful that Raven wants to form a council based around them.

Bellamy is meeting her gaze and she can see the flames dancing in his eyes. She knows that hers are getting cooler by the second, that’s how the power works and she can feel it between them.

Water meeting fire. Ice meeting flame. She can almost feel it crackling, sizzling in the middle of them.

Bellamy looks away first.

“I know what I can do, but really why should I believe the princess has any talent. She’s basically from a dynasty.” He sneers.

Before the breath from his sentence has even cooled Clarke has filled the room with water, not a little puddle but violent, breaking waves that rise and swirl around them, submerging them all. Before Bellamy can start to panic about being drowned the water is gone and the room, and everything in it, is as dry and calm as before.

Well, almost everything, she’s not completely mature, so she left Bellamy sitting in wet clothes.

“This is why I chose a crappy back room in a tavern as a meeting place.” Raven sighs, “I hate when you do that.”

“He asked,” Clarke grins.

“I love that feeling, it’s like floating in air, but wetter.” Monty says lightly.

“So you have the water thing down.” Bellamy deadpans, holding his damp shirt away from his body.

“Not just water. Do you remember about five years ago when it was the coldest winter in the Northern Hemisphere since time began? It went for a month and no one could work out why.” Monty says.

Bellamy nods, and Clarke hides a smile at the droplet of water that falls from his hair.

“That was Clarke.”

“Wasn’t that the same winter we had all those earthquakes?” Bellamy asks Raven shrewdly.

Raven nods.

He looks back at Clarke, “You froze half the world because of heartbreak.”

She shrugs as Raven offers her a fist to bump.

There’s a beat then Bellamy says wryly, “think you could dry me off princess?”

The words are less sharp this time, something a little like admiration has crept into his tone.

“Sure. Although being Fire, I thought you’d be able to warm yourself.” She rolls her eyes, but makes the water disappear nonetheless. And ignores the tiny part of her that thinks it’s a shame his shirt is no longer clinging, damply, to his body.

“Ok, so the princess has power. I presume you want proof from me now Griffin?”

“No, I heard about Mauna Kea. And I trust these two,” Clarke says motioning between Raven and Monty, “if they say you’re powerful. I believe it.”

“Mauna Kea was technically my sisters fault.” Bellamy grumbles softly.

“Oh yeah, it’s totally normally to explode a long dormant volcano with an elevation over 4000m because you’re pissed at your sister.” Raven chuckles.

“This is the problem with being the only one with a sibling, no one else appreciates what a fucking pain in the ass they are.”

Clarke laughs at that and is rewarded by a small curve of the lips from Bellamy, it’s not an olive branch but it’s something.

“Ok, so we’ve established we’re powerful but that’s not enough. The council won’t just give up power. And we’d need four more.” Clarke says, adding as an afterthought, “Unless you’re planning on joining with the remaining members?”

“I’m not,” Raven confirms.

“So what’s the plan?” Monty asks.

“Clarke’s right, we do need four more. We all know the council has to be eight members. So, assuming you’re all still in so far we would need to decide on who those other four would be.” Raven says.

“I’m in so far.” Clarke nods.

“Me too.”

“Yep.”

“Excellent. So the other four... Baby Blake, obviously.” Raven says easily.

“Yeah, O makes most sense.” Bellamy agrees.

“So Earth, I was thinking Miller.” Raven suggests, at the same time as Bellamy says, “Miller”

And Monty says, “Nate.”

“Great Miller it is.” Bellamy grins.

“Wait, shouldn’t we hear who Monty’s guy is before we just agree on what you want.” Clarke argues.

Bellamy smirks at Clarke as Monty says, “It’s the same guy. Nate is Miller. Well, Nathan Miller technically.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise, sorry.” Clarke smiles, sheepishly.

“It’s ok, we know you don’t get out much.” Raven teases, patting Clarke’s hand.

“Very funny,” Clarke grumbles as the rest of them chuckle. “So Water, I was thinking Roan.”

“Roan Silver?” Bellamy exclaims, “No fucking way.”

“Why not?” Clarke bites back.

“He’s a complete dick. He turned an entire country to ice because someone bet him he couldn’t.”

“Proves he’s powerful.” Clarke counters.

“Shows he’s an ass.” Raven scoffs.

Clarke glares at her.

“He knows what he’s doing and I work well with him.”

“Of course you do, his mother is also on the council bet you’re thick as thieves.” Bellamy sneers at her.

“Get the fuck over yourself. You don’t know as much as you think you do. Yes his mother was on the council before she died but as I’m sure you know she was a Fire sign, so basically disowned Roan.” Clarke snaps.

Bellamy looks admonished briefly, but he continues, “He’s a mercenary. Has no loyalty and does whatever the highest bidder asks of him.”

“He’d be loyal to me, to this. I trust him.” Clarke says evenly.

“I don’t.” Bellamy glares back.

“Well then trust me.” She replies.

“Sorry princess, I’ve only just met you trust has to be earned.”

“I trusted you.”

“How do you work that one out?”

“I don’t know this Miller guy but you all vouched for him and that was enough for me.” Clarke says.

“That’s different, that was three against one.” Bellamy counters.

“Well, with your sister then. I don’t know her, and if she’s anything like you she obviously won’t be my biggest fan, but I trusted that you know your sign better than the rest of us. How about you do me the same courtesy?”

Clarke can see the muscles in Bellamy’s jaw working as he tries to come up with a response to that.

“Lets take a vote.” Monty offers reasonably.

“All in favour of Clarke’s pick, Roan, raise your hand.” Raven says.

Three hands go up – Clarke, Raven and Monty.

“Fine,” Bellamy grouches, “Roan it is. But if he betrays us it’s on you.” He fixes Clarke with a glare.

“If he betrays us, I’ll kill him myself.” Clarke replies coolly meeting Bellamy’s stare.

“So,” Raven says slamming her hand down on the table and displacing the tension that was mounting between Clarke and Bellamy, “that just leaves, Air.”

“Jasper. Obviously.” Monty says.

Clarke shares a glance with Raven, both of them clearly thinking the same thing, but she can’t be the one to say it. Not after she just gave a huge speech about trusting someone to know their own sign. 

“The thing is Monty,” Raven starts softly, “you know I love Jasper but are you sure he’d want this. It’s a lot of responsibility.”

“He’d be cool.” Monty says airily.

“Should we maybe consider some other options?” Bellamy says in a strangely calm tone that Clarke thinks sounds odd on him.

She glances over at him and he gives her such an exasperated roll of the eyes that she can’t help but laugh, which she turns into a hasty cough when Monty looks at her. 

When she peeks back over at Bellamy she sees he has his head ducked and thinks he’s hiding a grin.

“Like who?” Monty asks, “All the other Airs I know are useless.”

It’s half true Clarke thinks, Airs are notoriously flaky, they can’t help it, it’s part of what they do but it does make them hard to work with.

They go through name after name, batting them all away with objections until worryingly Jasper is starting to seem like a real option.

“I, uhh, have a suggestion.” Clarke says hesitantly.

Monty, who has been calm throughout the whole process, smiles at her. Bellamy has his head on the table in defeat and just raises it slightly cocking one eyebrow as he looks at her. Raven is pacing again but stops and says:

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense.”

“Hear me out before you say no.” Clarke says.

“Oh this ought to be good.” Bellamy smirks, sitting upright.

“Wells.” Clarke bursts quickly.

“Jaha?” Bellamy asks.

“But he’s an Earth.” Raven says.

“No, he’s not. He’s a crossover.”

Crossovers are rare. Part of what makes the elemental mages so powerful is that they control only one thing, when the control is split the power is diluted.

“He can’t be. He’s a legacy, his dad is Thelonious Jaha, head Earth council member.” Raven says, sitting back down.

“I know. But…” Clarke pauses, “Look, whatever we decide what I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room. Deal?”

“Deal.” The others, even Bellamy, instantly agree.

“Wells is a crossover. Thelonious is an extremely powerful Earth, that’s true, but Wells’ mom was an Air. She was as powerful, if not more powerful, than his dad. But she died just after Wells was born and Thelonious is a big believer in all that purity of power bullshit, so he made Wells grow up as an Earth mage.”

“Fucking purity of power, it’s such nonsense.” Raven spits.

“I know, trust me.”

“What would you know about it princess, you’re the living embodiment of purity of power.” Bellamy snarks.

Clarke sighs, but she understands why he’s upset, there are certain mages who believe that if you come from a line of the same elemental magic, it will be stronger. And for Clarke – whose parents were both Water – it is technically true. But she doesn’t believe it.

“Wells for one. Not to mention Roan, who is one of the most powerful Water mages I know despite his Fire mother. For every bullshit dynasty there’s another stronger sign on their own.”

“Blake, stop being a dick!” Raven snaps, “Clarke is my friend. She knows all about my fucked up family and she’s never judged me or questioned it.”

Bellamy raises his hands in surrender as Clarke says, “So can we get back to the topic at hand… Wells.”

“If he was raised as an Earth, can he even access his Air power?” Monty asks thoughtfully.

“Yes.” Clarke nods.

“How do you know?” Raven asks.

“I grew up with Wells, our families have been friends forever. When he started getting his powers my dad realised that there was more than just what Thelonious was telling us. So, he uhh… got someone to help Wells.”

“Someone who?” Bellamy asks.

“Marcus Kane.” Clarke replies quietly.

“As in councilman Kane?” Raven asks, even though she already knows the answer.

“The one in the same.” Clarke agrees.

There’s a pause and she turns to Monty who has been silent up to this point.

“It’s obviously your decision but I think you should consider Wells. I wouldn’t have suggested him if I didn’t think you’d work well together. He is a strong Air mage and his Earth side might even help ground you a little.” Clarke says.

“I don’t need grounding.” Monty frowns, not annoyed, just thinking.

“There might be more truth in that if you weren’t sitting an inch above your chair.” Bellamy laughs.

“Oh, I hadn’t even noticed.” Monty grins, as he floats back onto the chair. They all laugh.

“How about this. We all need to see if the eight of us work together, right?” Clarke says, “So what about we all meet up in a week and see what we think.”

“Good plan, but it needs to be sooner. Tomorrow ideally.” Raven says.

“Why?”

“Because The Sect won’t wait. They know the Council is weak now and they’ll be ready to attack,” Bellamy guesses.

“Exactly.”

“Ok,” Clarke says standing up, “In that case I should go and talk to Roan and Wells. Here again tomorrow?”

“I’m thinking we might need a venue change but I’ll let you know.” Raven says.

“Monty, Raven,” Clarke smiles, before nodding “Bellamy.”

“Oh come on princess, I know you can put more disdain into that.”

Clarke just rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

“You could try being nice to Clarke.” Monty says to Bellamy, when Clarke has gone, “She’s actually pretty awesome.”

“I was being nice,” Bellamy grumbles half-heartedly.

“Sure.” Raven rolls her eyes.

“I’m going to talk to O and Miller.” Bellamy says gruffly, standing, “Let me know where and when tomorrow.”

“Will do, bye!” Raven chirps.

Monty waves at Bellamy as he leaves the room.

“You really want to put Clarke and Bellamy on the same council. I can’t work out if you’re insane or a genius.” Monty muses.

“I can be both.” Raven grins, “But surely you could feel the energy with those two.”

“Of course. I’m just trying to decide if I want to die in a fiery inferno or a frozen tundra, when they don’t get along.” Monty quips.

“I think they’ll be fine. Once they work out they’re on the same side.” Raven muses.

“I admire your optimism,” Monty replies with a chuckle.

*****

The place Raven has chosen to meet is actually an old theatre in an abandoned part of the city it was once used for concerts and plays but now is mostly derelict.

When Clarke arrives, with Roan and Wells, everyone else is already there.

Bellamy and a beautiful, fierce-looking, brunette Clarke assumes is his sister, are talking to a dark-skinned man, she assumes is Miller in front of the stage. While Monty and Raven are sitting on the edge of the stage, dangling their legs down.

Clarke, Roan and Wells make their way through the rows of seats to the front of the theatre to meet with the others.

The mood is tense, wary, with everyone glancing around sizing each other up.

“Right, I assume we all know why we’re here.” Raven begins.

“Actually no.” Roan drawls.

Wells and Miller both shake their heads.

“Bell wouldn’t tell us anything.” Octavia shrugs.

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a quick glance, she knows why she hadn’t said anything but she doesn’t know why he didn’t. His expression gives nothing away though so she turns back to Raven and shrugs:

“I assumed we’d be telling them all together, in case there were any objections.”

Raven rolls her eyes but says: “Ok, get comfortable kiddies and I’ll explain.”

Clarke and Roan sit in the front row of the auditorium, as do Monty and Wells. She can’t help but smile at the fact that Monty and Wells have naturally aligned themselves, even though Wells doesn’t know why. Octavia is sitting on the top of the seats, Bellamy and Miller leaning next to her.

“Uhh not to jump on your show, but shouldn’t we at least get the introductions out of the way.” Wells suggests politely.

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you don’t all know each other.” Raven chuckles. “Ok, run down – and lets keep the commentary to a minimum until the end. And yes, that means you two, Blakes.”

Octavia and Bellamy don’t even bother feigning embarrassment, instead just look at each other with matching smirks.

“Bellamy and Octavia Blake, Fire.” Raven says.

“I’m Raven Reyes, Earth. That’s Nathan Miller, Earth.”

“Clarke Griffin, Water. Roan Silver, Water.” Raven continues.

“Monty Green, Air. Wells Jaha, Air.”

There’s a beat and then Octavia and Miller speak at once.

“Jaha, as in councilman Jaha?” Octavia asks.

“Jaha’s an Earth.” Miller says asking the unasked question.

“I’m a crossover.” Wells explains calmly, because while Clarke hadn’t shared the whole plan, she had shared that she needed him for his Air-side and that some of the others knew.

“Cool.” Miller nods. 

“I always wanted to be a crossover.” Octavia whines.

“What being one of the only sibling mages wasn’t enough for you?” Raven teases.

Octavia pokes her tongue out in response.

“So now we know who we all are, lets get to the why of it all.” Raven begins.

“I assume you want to create your own alternative to the council.” Roan offers lazily.

Clarke whips round to look at him, but he’s fixed his gaze on Raven.

“I thought you hadn’t told anyone!” Bellamy snaps at Clarke.

“I didn’t!”

“She didn’t. I figured it out.” Roan replies glancing over at Bellamy, sizing him up.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to explain.” Bellamy glares back.

“We all know the council is weakened right now. There’s eight of us here – two from each sign. Three of us are the children of council members. You two,” he says looking at the Blake siblings, “are the stuff of literal legends, Miller’s from a long line of guards. We’ve all heard of each other even if we didn’t put names to faces.” Roan explains.

“And sorry, I don’t know you guys but if you think you’re strong enough to be part of this that group then that’s good enough for me.” He adds looking between Raven and Monty.

There’s a beat, before Monty says, “I’m impressed. He gets my vote.”

“There’s no voting.” Raven sighs.

“Shame, I love a good popularity contest.” Roan laughs as Clarke elbows him.

“He’s right – not about the popularity contest – but about the council. I’ve heard that The Sect have been holding meetings.” Raven says.

“You think they’re going to declare war?” Miller asks.

“That’s our working theory, yeah. Both Commanders were at the meeting, they wouldn’t bother unless it was for something serious.” Clarke replies.

“So why us?” Wells asks.

“There’s no us yet, Jaha,” Bellamy growls, “Clarke vouched for you but frankly, I’m not sold.”

“What Bellamy is trying to say, but can only speak asshole, is that I brought together Clarke, Monty, Bellamy and myself. Then we came up with you four, but honestly right now you’re the one we know least about.”

“And Miller.” Clarke adds quickly, because she doesn’t like that they’re ganging up on Wells, “I know nothing about him.”

Bellamy scowls at her, but she scowls back refusing to be cowed.

“You want a demonstration?” Wells asks lightly.

But before anyone can reply, all of them except Monty are floating out of their seats, and even more alarmingly choking.

“Oh I’ve never been able to pull off removing the air without killing everyone.” Monty is saying awed to Wells, after he’s dropped them back to the ground and given them back oxygen.

“Why did you do that to me? I already believed you!” Clarke whines, gasping and punching him in the arm.

“Sorry, more effective that way.” Wells grins.

“That was awful, and amazing,” Octavia grins, “You’re fine by me, Jaha.”

“Wells if you don’t mind. Jaha makes me think of my father.”

“Fair! I wouldn’t want to think of him either,” Octavia laughs and is rewarded with a small smile from Wells.

“I suppose you want to see what I can do?” Miller asks.

They nod.

“I’ll see what I can do without choking you all.” He says.

“I wouldn’t have let you die.” Wells tells him.

“Comforting,” Miller replies, dryly.

Clarke laughs, but it dies in her throat when suddenly she’s underground. Actually it’s more than that. It’s like the earth has swallowed the whole theatre.

“What the fuck?” Roan breathes, looking around.

“Yeah, that was going to be my line,” Clarke says.

“Well Raven is better with the whole earth shattering side of things, although I can do that but I can use the natural environment to hide things,” Miller explains.

“I knew you could do that but I didn’t know you could do that.” Bellamy says when they’re back in the normal theatre space.

“Yeah dude, that was pretty awesome,” Monty gapes. 

“And of course we’ve both got your general plants, moving tree based magic covered,” Raven adds with a nod at Miller.

“Oh, of course.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“What about you two?” Octavia scowls at Clarke.

Clarke is about to demonstrate when Bellamy puts his hand on his sister’s arm and says: “Trust me O, she’s good.”

Clarke ducks her head at Bellamy’s compliment, it’s not like she didn’t know she was good but it’s nice that he acknowledges it.

“Clarke’s specialty is water. Mine is ice. Although obviously we’re both accomplished at all Water based magic.”

“Ice like…?” Miller asks.

Clarke doesn’t like the glint in Roan’s eye or the way he glances over to Bellamy.

“Use me as a demonstration.” She says, suddenly standing up.

He nods and almost instantly she’s turning into an ice sculpture. Clarke can hear Roan explaining how it works, that it’s still Clarke in there even though she is essentially frozen.

“Fuck, that’s terrifying.” Monty marvels, coming closer to Clarke.

They all come closer to take a look, walking around her. She’s strong enough that she’s still her inside the sculpture, aware of what’s happening, able to break out. But she knows that part of Roan’s magic is that he can also turn your organs into ice, effectively freezing you from the inside. And for weaker people, non mages, they wouldn't be able to be as in control as she is.

Clarke physically feels Bellamy get closer, she can feel the heat radiating off him.

“Careful fireman,” Roan snarks, “Get too close and she’ll melt.” 

She shakes herself and the ice shatters, leaving her in the clothes she’d been wearing.

“I wouldn’t melt because I’m a fucking badass.” Clarke says grinning at Roan before throwing a confused looking Bellamy a small smile, “but yes, in theory if a Fire mage, or even natural fire, came near one of Roan’s realistic sculptures, you could melt it.”

“I mean, I could melt you without you being ice but that was pretty epic.” Octavia muses.

“So we’ve established we’re all powerful.” Raven says.

“What about us? Don’t you want a fire demonstration?” Octavia asks.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said that you two are the stuff of literal legends, there are entire books about you.” Roan rolls his eyes.

“What would you know about it waterboy?” Octavia snaps.

“Fire mom.” He shrugs.

“He’s right O.” Bellamy says, putting a calming hand on Octavia’s arm, “we are probably the two best known here.”

“Which might actually be a problem.” Wells says quietly.

“Are you thinking obvious weaknesses?” Monty asks.

“Of course, and the lack of surprise.” Raven adds.

“Although that could be beneficial. Blind them by the shiny thing,” Monty says.

“And let the work go on behind them.” Wells finishes.

“Makes sense. Particularly when you add in those two Aryan icicles over there.” Miller snarks.

Clarke bristles at that description, “as much as I’m glad that you four are getting along, would you mind explaining to the rest of us.” She snaps.

“I think they’re saying that the Blake’s would be a distraction,” Roan says.

“Not just us. Sounds like they think you two are, what was it, ‘shiny things’ too.” Bellamy sneers.

“It’s not like that,” Raven sighs.

“Then you might want to say what it is like.” Octavia hisses dangerously, arms folded. 

“You two are infamous, which means in a fight you’ll be targets,” Miller explains calmly, “Plus Roan and Clarke are highly visible council children.”

“Wells would be a target too. His dad is like the Earth-iest of Earth mages.” Clarke snaps slightly defensively.

“Yes, but I’d be working as Air, which confuses things.” Wells replies calmly.

“It would make sense that in a fight, we let the focus be on you and we’ll cause damage behind the scenes.” Monty adds.

It’s not a bad argument, Clarke knows that Fire and Water are the showier signs, but it supposes that they’re going to be fighting, which is something she’d prefer to avoid.

“I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” she says, “we haven’t even all agreed to Raven’s council plan.”

“Clarke’s right. We know we’re all powerful separately, but the council is more than that. We need to trust each other, work together.” Bellamy acknowledges, moving towards the stage at the front of the group.

“We need to be sure that the magic of the eight of us is strong enough to overcome any disagreements we might have. Plus you all know elemental magic works better when there’s trust.” Clarke adds.

“I see we have our de facto leaders.” Roan scoffs.

Clarke blushes. She hadn’t realised that she’d moved to the front of the room next to Bellamy and that the others are sitting in the front row of the theatre like an audience.

“I love it when a plan comes together,” Raven stage whispers to Miller, who snorts a laugh.

Clarke risks a glance at Bellamy who just shrugs.

“Do we need to take a vote? On Raven’s idea?” Clarke asks.

“I don’t think we need to, but we should for clarity,” Monty offers.

“Before we vote, I think it goes without saying that whatever the decision this has to be all kept in total confidence,” Bellamy says glaring at Roan, who glares right back.

“We’ve all seen what we can do, lets try and not have to use it on each other right away.” Clarke sighs.

“All those in favour of forming a new council with the eight of us, raise your hand.” Bellamy says.

Unsurprisingly, eight hands rise into the air.

“Ok.” He nods. “What next Reyes?”

“Well, timeframe is an issue. Obviously the sooner we get started the better, because it’s safe to assume that The Sect are going to strike soon.”

“But, we’re not a council. Right now we’re eight people with varying degrees of separation.”

“Clarke’s right. There are pairings here who’ve never worked together before,” Bellamy says nodding towards Miller and Raven, Monty and Wells, “people need to practice.”

“So they practice.” Octavia shrugs.

“It’s not that simple O.” Bellamy sighs.

“Wells and Monty have no reason to interact, so if they’re seen together people might get suspicious.” Clarke explains.

“So they practice in private.” Octavia offers, looking at Clarke like she’s stupid.

“That works in theory, but you know as well as I do O, that the better two people know each other the stronger the magic is.” Bellamy says.

“Which goes for all of us.” Miller points out.

“Sure sign magic is strongest, but we need to be able to work together, back each other up.” Wells says, “The council is like a family.”

“A fucking dysfunctional family,” Roan snarks.

At Clarke’s glare, he adds “But Wells is right, it is like a family. When the council was first formed, and they all got along, it was like nothing else.”

“So we hang out, get to know each other. Seriously you guys are making this a lot fucking harder than it needs to be.” Octavia sighs.

“It’s not that easy, Octavia.” Bellamy counters.

“Sure it is. You’re my brother, so I think we’re good. I know Miller and Raven anyway. They know Monty, so I can just hang with them next time we’re out.”

“And the rest of us?” Clarke asks.

Because that is the problem, she brings Wells and Roan to the group, but she’s not part of the group herself. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the anti-social ice princess.” Octavia comments mildly, not even being cruel, just thoughtless.

Clarke is still gratified when four people shout to defend her, especially when one of them is Bellamy who says, “Play nice, O. We’re all on the same side as the princess now.”

“I just meant it’s harder to get Clarke to fit in, that’s all. I wasn’t intentionally being a dick, sorry.” She smiles at Clarke.

“Don’t worry, it’s a fair point."

“What about this? Clarke knows me, right?” Raven starts. The others nod. “I’ve seen her in the bar with Roan before, so she can be there with him, I can be waiting on you guys and sit with them, and then when you show up we all sit together.”

“That could actually work.” Miller says. 

“But don’t you think it’s a bit obvious for the eight of us to suddenly hang out.” Monty asks.

“He’s right. I’d be suspicious and you know The Sect have eyes everywhere.” Roan tells them.

“Ok, what about this. We all keep meeting up here, sparring and talking with whoever is around. No set times just show up when you can and then tonight at the bar it can be me, Miller, Roan and Clarke.” Raven says.

“I’m actually working at the bar tonight, but that could work in our favour.” Miller says casually.

“How so?” Clarke asks.

“Blake normally props up the bar on my shifts because he is a pathetic loser with no life.” Miller grins.

Bellamy sets his chair alight in retaliation.

“Hey!” Miller grumbles, as Monty casually uses a breeze to put out the flames.

“As I was saying before somebody tried to singe my ass. Raven can hang out with Blake, you and Roan can come in talk to Raven then all hang out.” 

“And then tomorrow it won’t be so strange if it’s me, Clarke and Monty.” Raven says.

“Or me, Wells and Clarke but we talk to you.” Roan adds, nodding at Miller.

“Exactly. The only strange thing will be seeing Clarke in the bar in the first place,” Wells grins.

“Hey, I have fun!”

“Sure you do princess.” Bellamy says rolling his eyes.

Clarke scowls at him but he just laughs.

“Ok, I think all elemental pairs should practice.” Clarke says.

“No offence, but I think me and Bell are good.” Octavia grins.

“I was mostly talking about those four,” Clarke grumbles, gesturing to Miller, Raven, Wells and Monty, “but whatever.”

“Why not you two?” Miller asks lightly, looking between Clarke and Roan.

“We’ve been working together since we were kids.” Clarke shrugs. 

“Why?” Monty asks.

Although elements can, and often do, work together it’s often better to find bonds on your own later into adulthood. Pairing together as children tends to be for a specific reason.

“Our parents wanted us to get married, so wanted to see if our magic was compatible.” Clarke explains.

“Of course, this was before everyone realised what a fucking awful idea having two of the same signs married and working together could be.” Roan smirks.

“Some same sign marriage partnerships work.” Raven counters.

“Yes, when they’re romantic. This wasn’t. It was a power play. When they realised it wasn’t a good plan, they ditched me and moved Clarke on to Wells.”

“It wasn’t quite like that.” Clarke corrects defensively.

“It kind of was though. Once your mom realised you and Roan weren’t going to work, she practically forced us to study together.” Wells says evenly.

“Is that a euphemism?” Monty laughs.

“No. We did actually study. My mom isn’t a pimp.”

“No offence Griffin, she tried to set you up for two arranged marriages. She kinda sounds like a pimp.” Miller grins.

“Tried and failed.” Clarke sniffs, primly. “If and when I get married it will be someone I’ve chosen, not because my parents made a match.”

“Damn straight!” Raven heckles.

“Now if we could all stop focusing on my love life…”

“Non-existent love life.” Roan interrupts, “What? It’s true.”

“He’s right. You don’t really date.” Monty considers.

“Seriously!” Clarke huffs, throwing her hands in the air.

They’re all chattering at the same time and Clarke turns to Bellamy who is looking at her with an amused glint.

“Say anything about my romantic life and I’ll freeze your balls.” She threatens.

“I wasn’t,” he chuckles, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Then can you get them back under control please,” She sighs rubbing her neck with her hand.

“Sure,” he shrugs, before shouting, “Heads up!”

Before Clarke is quite ready a wall of fire is surging towards Wells and the others. Clarke knows Bellamy won’t hurt them, but she can’t help be curious if their powers really are strong as Raven hinted.

So she throws up a wall of ice in front of the others so the fire hits it. 

“Oh really?” Bellamy says looking at her with a smirk.

When Clarke shrugs, with a half grin, he laughs, “Ok princess, let’s play.”

The fire changes course from where it’s hitting the ice and instead comes straight towards her. Clarke’s ready for it though and creates a wall of water around herself. A wall that Bellamy starts to boil making the temperature around her heat up.

Two can play at that game she thinks, as she cools the air around them and makes the ground under Bellamy’s feet turn to ice. Thin ice, that starts to crack.

In retaliation, he puts coals under his feet – coals that he can apparently walk on – to move towards her.

Clarke remembers that fire mages have the ability to control smoke when suddenly a thick cloud of smoke and ash envelops her, it fills the air makes it hard to breathe. Undeterred she sends a snow flurry at him, which swirls dramatically and clears the ash with it as it does.

Bellamy responds by turning her snow flurry into a fire whirl and sending it straight back towards her.

Clarke decides that she needs to fight fire with fire, or in her case use the properties that are similar. She creates a wall of waves around Bellamy and steps closer towards him, sending a blast of ice towards him.

Ice that he counters with a column of flames as he is also walking towards her. They are less than a person-width apart and she can feel the flames crackle around her, see the change of colour in them as they burn brightly.

“Careful princess, fire burns.” He smirks, as the flames get closer to her.

“So does ice.” She grins, making icicles float around his flames.

“Think we’ve got their attention yet?” he asks, low.

“I’d say so.” She laughs softly, quickly glancing over at their friends who are watching enthralled.

“Together?” he asks.

“Together.” She smiles, as they both drop the fire and ice leaving the room as it was.

There’s a beat and then voices all speak at once.

“That was fucking hot.” Raven says.

“Literally,” Miller deadpans.

“Was that your way of telling us we need to practice?” Wells grins.

“Maybe,” Clarke smiles, “did it work?”

“I’d say so,” Monty smiles turning to Wells.

“Little firestarter, shall we?” Roan says turning towards Octavia.

“Sure, but maybe with less sexual tension.” She scoffs, as Roan laughs.

When the room is full of everyone practising their magic, fighting and working together, Clarke finally turns back to Bellamy.

“I think we made our point.” She says.

“I think so.” He smirks, "we might not be a bad team after all, princess."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I think could stand alone but could maybe continue... so would love to hear what you think, continue or not, or if you don't care either way. Let me know.


End file.
